The Demon Empress
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: Instead of using Geass for everything, Lelouch planned his revenge for a long time. Trained in the early years by Luciano Bradley, before being send to Area 11, Lelouch will take on Brittannia, with her own personal army. Wait, HER? FemLelouch, a bit of a Milly like Lelouch with a sadistic and perverted touch. LelouchXHarem, fit Lelouch.


The Demon Knight Returns.

Disclaimer: I do not own any references in this story except original content.

Lelouch was standing in front of the Royal Guard he killed with his new abilities. C.C was standing nearby with a surprised look when Lelouch got an dark murderous grin on his face. "I must thank you for giving me this power as it broke the memory block the Emperor placed on me." Lelouch said. That was the moment a Purist Faction Sutherland rode in.

"Identify yourself." A female voice demanded. Lelouch chuckled.

"Come out of that Sutherland Villetta-chan." Lelouch said as the woman's eyes widened and she climbed out of the cockpit.

"Prince Lelouch?" She asked as she walked closer. When she saw that it was him, she ran and hugged him tightly. "Lulu!" She squealed. "I'm so glad you are still alive." She said as Lelouch returned the hug. But he went a little further as his hands slipped down to her ass and he squeezed. Villetta gasped, which Lelouch used to kiss her on the lips and immediately slip his tongue inside. After staying like that for a few minutes, he pulled away.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." He said. "But enough of that. Is my personal force still operational?" He asked as Villetta nodded.

"They are stored in a bunker nearby. I'll bring you two there." She said as they climbed into the Sutherland, Lelouch sitting in the seat, Villetta in his lap and C.C was attached to his arm. That they all fitted, actually surprised them.

At the bunker.

Lelouch smirked as he saw his units. Before his memories were blocked, he had gathered a large personal force, including several Gloucesters, Sutherlands, some of the new Vincent Wards and a pair of the new Vincents. And in the far back was his own unit. It looked like a combination between the Vincent and the Japanese Gekka. It had the same Custom Handgun as the Gekka, a modified Jousting Lance and missile launchers from the Gloucester, two hip mounted Slash Harkens and 4 Chaos Mines stored away. This was the Ares. The thing one would notice about the normal frames would be that the Sutherlands had extra armor, the Gloucesters had some extra armor and a more streamlined body and that there were numerous weapons on the walls. There were also several specialized variants of the Sutherland and Gloucester. "Villetta, you will pilot one of the Gloucester Zealots, while C.C will pilot a Sutherland Lurker." The two women nodded. Lelouch smirked. "Then arm up." He said as he walked towards the Ares. "I also managed to get one of my soldiers to help the terrorists by supplying them with Sutherlands." Villetta shook her head.

"You send Ichigo didn't you?" She asked as Lelouch smirked. "Let's go then." She said as she went into her new frame.

In the Ghetto.

As the Britannian army was being pushed back by the terrorists, they were suddenly backed up by Knightmares, several dozen VTOLs, aerial Knightmares, and the Knight of Twelve Monica and the Knight of Ten Luciano. When they once again had the upper hand, units suddenly began disappearing from the radar.

At the same time.

Villetta was using an MVS sword to cut through the Sutherlands and vehicles with ease. Her Zealot was purely meant for Close Combat. The Sutherlands never stood a chance. Using her Slash Harkens, she took out 2 more Sutherlands, when several Gloucesters charged in. Villetta wanted to retreat, when the com links began to play music. "Lelouch." She said with a smile as Waking The Demon from Bullet for my Valentine began playing on the com-system. She smirked as she charged at the Gloucesters, taking out the first one with a single swipe of her sword. Then a blade sprang from the Zealot's wrist and she stabbed it into the head of another one, taking it out. She then jumped back as the armor on the legs opened up, deploying small proximity mines, creating a large explosion from the sheer amount, destroying the entire squadron. She then noticed a Sutherland too close behind her to respond in time. As it came closer it suddenly exploded. Villetta looked around as she saw C.C's Lurker shimmer into existence, holding a large sniper rifle.

With Lelouch.

Lelouch was talking to someone on the phone. "You mean Lloyd is going to deploy the Lancelot?" He asked.

"Yes." A female voice replied. "I will however began to fight as well. On your side of course. I want to give the Helios a test drive." Lelouch chuckled.

"Thanks for the heads up. And good luck Cecile." He said as put down the phone. "Let's go then." He said as he charged into the fray.

With the Britannians.

The soldiers were smirking as they were winning again. When they heard they could keep every prisoner they found and heard that some nice girls piloted some Knightmares they actually began fighting. What they didn't know was that Lelouch had heard that conversation, and boy was he pissed. He activated his Jousting Lance, making the prongs spin around, creating a green energy drill. He then charged at the soldiers, swinging his lance in a deadly arc, the drill shredding through the Sutherlands with ease. He then fired his Custom Handgun at a group of soldiers, cutting them down. When a group of Sutherlands charged him from behind, another Knightmare intercepted them.

It had the body of a Gekka but with several modifications. First, instead of the normal arms it had claw shaped hands and spikes from its elbows and was missing the Custom Handgun. Secondly it didn't have a slash harken on his chest. Instead it had something that looked like 2 cannon ports. It also had 2 chest mounted machine guns but the rest wasn't that different from a Gekka. The only thing that was strikingly different were the colors, which were pitch black with silver markings, and the blood red cape on his back. Also it was wielding a blade that looked like a katana which was surrounded with what looked like a haze of energy. Lelouch smirked as the Frame jumped into action. It stabbed the sword into the first frame, impaling both frame and pilot. He then swung sideways, freeing his sword and decapitating another frame, before both exploded. The cannon ports on his chest opened and begun raining crimson energy bullets, swiftly cutting down the rest.

Then the cockpit opened and a guy with orange hair was seen. Lelouch came out as well. "Hey Ichigo. How do you like the Black Sun?" Ichigo smirked.

"I love it." He said. "But enough talk, let's kill some more." He said. They then noticed a large amount of Britannian aircraft moving in. "Ah hell no!" Ichigo yelled, before the aircrafts began exploding because they were destroyed by green energy bullets.

"It seems Cecile is having fun." Lelouch said with a smirk.

With Cecile.

Blasting away at the aircraft was a large frame. It looked like a bulky Gloucester with a Custom Handgun on its left arm and a grenade launcher on its right. No Slash Harkens were present and on the back were two large V.A.R.I.S Cannons, blasting at the sky. Knightmares that tried to it were blasted apart by bullets and grenades. Inside, Cecile was smirking. "Weaklings." She said as soon everything was done. "Lelouch." She said over the com-system. "Air Support neutralized. You should watch for the Lancelot, it will show up soon." She said.

Lelouch chuckled. "I am ready for him. He may have a better frame, but I have more experience with the Ares." He said. "He is coming, need to go." He said as he shut of the com-link.

With Lelouch.

Lelouch saw the Lancelot dashing towards him, his swords out. He smirked as he launched every missile he had and threw all four Chaos Mines he had. The Lancelot managed to use his Blaze Luminous to deflect the attacks, but that depleted a lot of energy. Then Lelouch charged in with a sweep of his lance, making a small gash on the Lancelot's chest. The Lancelot began an assault with its swords, but Lelouch just blocked with his lance or parried.

Suzaku was sweating. "How does he do this? Lancelot is supposed to be the best there is." He said to himself. This little lapse in attention was all Lelouch needed to take care of the Lancelot. Thrusting his lance forward, it drilled through the Lancelot's leg, tearing it off. He then spun around and swiped the lance through the Lancelot's head. Lelouch smirked as the Lancelot fell to the ground and he retreated.

"Attention all units, fall back to the base. I'll be heading for Clovis now with C.C." He said.

At Clovis' command center.

Lelouch and C.C were standing before Clovis, who had just spilled his guts on what he knew. Lelouch then turned to C.C. "You want to kill him or should I do it?" He asked. C.C shrugged.

"You do it." She said as Lelouch smirked. He then turned around and looked at Clovis.

"You heard the lady." He said as he raised a modified AA-12 Shotgun. Clovis eyes widened.

"How did you get that? Those weapons are just prototypes at the moment." He said. Lelouch smirked.

"I have connections." He said as he fired 5 buckshot shells at Clovis, pretty much disfiguring the entire body, in addition to killing him. "Let's go." He said as he and C.C walked out of the base.

In Lelouch's room that night.

Lelouch was changing for the night, C.C already asleep in his bed. When he took of his clothes, something was wrong however. He had two small mounds on 'his' chest, covered in bandages. "Well, well, well." Lelouch heard from behind him as a hand grabbed one of the mounds, making Lelouch moan. "I didn't know a boy had these." C.C said as she kept squeezing the mound, before grabbing the other as well. "Does it feel that good?" She asks as Lelouch moaned at her touch. "If you want me to stop, please explain this." She said as Lelouch nodded and C.C let go. "Now explain." Lelouch sighed.

"I am a girl alright. I hid that fact to prevent, well, you know what I mean." She said while C.C nodded. If the Japanese found out she was a Princess, there would be no saying what they would do to her. "So what will you do now that you found out?" She asked. C.C smirked as she walked closer. She then pulled out a knife and slashed the bandages open, letting Lelouch's high C-cups fall out. She blushed a neon red and tried to cover them up with her arms. C.C whistled. They weren't as big as hers, which were DD, but they were a nice size.

"I'm staying." She said as she kissed Lelouch, who widened her eyes in surprise, before closing them and giving in. C.C then began to fondle Lelouch's breasts, making her moan into the kiss. C.C broke away and smirked. Lelouch saw the smirk and gulped.

'This is going to be a long night.' She thought.

The next morning.

Lelouch woke up in her bed, with her head between C.C's breasts. She got up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She then walked to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water. She then did something you wouldn't expect. She pointed her hand at the water and it instantly heated up. She then climbed into the tub and relaxed. "Damn." She said. "I'm still sore from last night." She and C.C went at for pretty much half the night.

"Well I never thought you to be a witch Lulu-chan." C.C said as she walked in. Lelouch sighed.

"You didn't think that strap-on you used last night was created from technology only, right? Me and Cecile created it together." She said. "That reminds me." She said as she got out of bath and dressed. "Come with me." She said as she led C.C to a hidden elevator and they went down. When they got out, C.C's eyes widened. In the room were tanks, jetfighters, helicopters, artillery pieces and more weapons.

"How did you get this arsenal?" C.C asked as she looked at the prototype guns that were racked up, including several AA-12 Shotguns. Lelouch smirked.

"I used the money I still had from when I was a princess to invest in a few companies, the most important one, being Shinra." She said as C.C gaped. Shinra was one of the biggest weapon producers of the world, they produced Knightmares, infantry weapons, vehicles and other types of equipment. The fact that Lelouch had a share of the company spoke of her connections. "I am good friends with the Rufus, the director of Shinra." Lelouch said with a smile as she led C.C further into the armory, showing five immense tanks.

"What are all the weapons you have here?" C.C asked. Lelouch smirked again.

"They are enhanced versions of old weapons, such as the Hornet and Raptor jetfighters, the Blackhawk and Apache Helicopters and tanks. The tanks you saw in the beginning are stronger versions of the Maus tank the Germans were building in WW2. I modified them to travel at their optimum speed and enlarged the cannon from a 128 mm, to a 140 mm cannon, but I needed to upgrade the size and armor to withstand it. The others are modified Abrams tanks and several other modified versions." She explained. "The three you are looking at are my pride and joy. The two smaller ones are actual created versions of the German Ratte project and the other 2 actual created versions of the German Monster Project. The last one is a severely modified version of the Ratte." She said. "The blueprints were developed by my research team in Spain and is called the Ángel del Infierno, the Angel of Hell." She said as C.C gaped again.

"What weapons does it have?" She asked.

"It replaces the main guns of the Ratte with a single 450 mm Super Heavy Railgun, the two MG 151 Cannons are replaced with 2 Super Heavy Gatling Cannons that fire .50 caliber rounds, the 128 mm anti-tank gun is replaced by two of the same 140 mm cannons as the new Maus and the 8 20mm Flak 38 AA guns were replaced with 8 Heavy V.A.R.I.S cannons. This does, however, make it so that it is almost 1,5 times the size of even the Ratte, and that we had it modified so it would be more like a naval craft, just like the Ratte and Monster, which helps to put them out of kill range of some Knightmares as well." Lelouch explained further. C.C looked like she was going to faint from all this.

"Let's get back to the house." She said as Lelouch smiled and walked with her. When they went up, C.C went exploring and Lelouch walked to her room. When she arrived, she saw Sayoko.

"Lady Lelouch. She said. "I see you have decided to reveal yourself. Why didn't you tell me?" She scolded. Lelouch just stared at her.

"I don't seem to see how that would be your business." She said.

"I am here to take care of you. I need to know if you do something like that." She said. "What else have you been hiding?" She asked. Lelouch had enough. She grabbed Sayoko and threw her onto the bed.

"I don't like that tone of yours." She said as she grinned menacingly. "I should punish you for that." She said as she ripped open Sayoko's clothes and began to fondle her breasts, before slipping a hand down and began to finger Sayoko's pussy with 2 fingers, making her moan.

You see, Knightmare piloting and fighting skills weren't the only things she had learned. She had been trained by Luciano Bradley, the Vampire of Britannia and had taken over some of his more personal tendencies, as well as a taste for blood. The only difference is that Lelouch could actually gain substance from the blood thanks to a spell of hers. Another things she took over was a bit of perverse pleasure in seeing people squirm.

Lelouch kept going, until Sayoko came all over her hand and she licked it off, before undressing and activating the strap-on. it looked just like a real dick and was hard and throbbing, it could even produce synthetic sperm. "This is going to be fun." She said as she took Sayoko of the bed and forced her on her knees. "Now suck." She ordered as she pushed the swollen head to Sayoko's lips. Sayoko opened her mouth and Lelouch began fucking her mouth. When Sayoko began using her tongue more, Lelouch shot her load into Sayoko's throat. She then picked Sayoko up.

She got up on the bed and held Sayoko's pussy above her strap-on. She smirked before she dropped Sayoko, impaling her on herself. Now Sayoko had now hymen because of her training, but she didn't have any experience before this, she was a virgin. Lelouch smirked as Sayoko began bouncing up and down by her own will, finally lost to the feeling. Lelouch smirked as she began thrusting her hips up to meet Sayoko's bouncing.

"So good." Sayoko moaned, before she felt something probing her ass. She and Lelouch looked and saw C.C there, with the same strap-on as Lelouch. Lelouch smirked, as did C.C, while Sayoko was shivering in anticipation by now, before C.C plunged into her ass. And so they went on for the rest of the day.

That night.

Lelouch and C.C were laying at on Lelouch's bed. "You really are a pervert Lelouch." C.C said.

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Lelouch said as C.C giggled.

"Says the girl who started what we did today and keeps moaning in her wet dreams about her female family members." She said, while Lelouch blushed. "Who do you fantasize about all the time and not just your family?" She asked. Lelouch blushed.

"Cornelia, Euphemia, Guinevere, Milly, Shirley, Nina, most of the girls in school, my mother and even Carine and Nunnally." She said with an atomic blush, while C.C just giggled and pulled Lelouch closer and kissed her, before she pulled Lelouch into her breasts, the two of them falling asleep soon after in each other's arms.

**And that is the first chapter. This is one of my new Code Geass projects. I kinda lost inspiration for Crimson Judgment and will be removing it. As you see it has a female Lelouch, who is kinda bipolar. Her first personality is a combination between canon Lelouch's serious personality and Milly's playful personality. The second is her sadistic personality that comes out in battle and when she gets excited. And as you saw, it also tend to come out when she is horny. It will also be a harem story, the harem mostly including girls and only 1 or 2 guys, Luciano being one of them. The reason will be explained later. Lelouch is also a Knightmare pilot on the level of the Knights of the Rounds due to her training. Oh yeah, and she is kind of a pervert on some occasions. The Knightmare Frames will be described in another chapter or my other Code Geass project. Also tell me what you thought of the lemon part, if you like it, I will keep writing them. If not, well, then I really need to get a Lemon writer.**

**See you next time and please review.**


End file.
